Businesses often use websites to market products and/or services to consumers. The development and/or upkeep of a business website typically requires the business to hire website developers or designers that will develop content for the website that best markets and distributes the products and/or services of the business. This development and/or upkeep may require a substantial investment of time, energy, and capital on the part of the business.